


Pretty Girl

by csigirl3137



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Beskar, Captivated Mando, Companion Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gifts, Grogu is cute, Mando is good with his hands, Mando really loves the reader, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mando's hands, Mando's vambrace, Mechanic reader, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Orgasms, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Soft Mando, The Razor Crest - Freeform, The reader had a rough childhood, Thoughtful mando, Vaginal Fingering, Watch me wing this shit, insecure plus size reader, mentions of previous abuse, self depricating thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: You never thought you'd get a chance to leave the backwater skug hole that you grew up in, but along came this Mandalorian needing an extra caretaker for the child in his care, and somehow he chose you. So now here you are, travelling across the galaxy and seeing places you never thought you'd get to, with this beskar clad Mandalorian warrior and his small green child. The arrangement is simple. You provide Mando companionship when he wants it, and care for the child while he goes after bounties and in return, he pays you a small portion of each bounty.It was a great arrangement you had going. Until you started to fall for your armor clad companion. Now here you are, stuck travelling across space with a man that you're head over heels in love with, who would never pay you a second glance or ever think of you as more than a useful crew member.Or so you thought.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 43





	1. Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I've had rattling around in my brain. Depending on the feedback I get or what you guys think of it, I'm thinking of turning it into a multi chapter fic. I figured I would post the first chapter and let you guys tell me what you think of it and if I should continue it. 
> 
> I myself am a plus size female and I really think that Mando would love a plus size girl, someone soft and kind for him and the child. I couldn't find many plus size reader x Mando fics so I decided to write my own. Also I have no idea how bras work in space, and some mando fics just have the reader going braless, but for a lot (not all of us, I know ladies) of my plus size girls, we got big tatas and can't really go braless or aren't comfortable with that, so I just went off of how I think strapping the girls in, in space would go. *shrugs* Go with it, or suggest me alternatives lol. 
> 
> Also, hyperspace travel times, I did a bunch of research to try and figure out the travel times (I really did), and I'm just winging it.
> 
> Also I based the reader off myself and my feelings and experiences as a plus size female. Just so you know.
> 
> Be kind guys. I have high hopes for this one.

As you watched him handle the razor crest controls with ease, you couldn’t you help but think, maker his hands were big! In fact, everything about him just seemed BIG. Maybe it was all the beskar armor, or maybe it was the swagger and quiet intense confidence. You weren’t small by any means, having had weight issues your whole life, despite growing up dirt poor and sometimes not eating for days on end, but somehow, still, you managed to be a big girl. You had big hips, big thighs, big boobs, and a big belly. How that happened, you’d never understand, but your whole life it hadn’t brought you anything but torment and grief. 

But even as big as you felt sometimes, Mando always seemed bigger. And you thought about it endlessly. You hadn’t even seen his face or heard his voice without it coming through his helmet’s modulator, and yet, you were relentlessly attracted to the quiet, intense, but yet still caring, Mandalorian that you’d found yourself travelling with. 

The arrangement you had was simple. You traveled with him, providing company when he wanted it, caring for the child, doing what matinence and repairs on the ship that you could do (which was a lot, thanks to your farming background), piloting occasionally if needed and in return, you received 10% of the Mandalorian’s bounties as pay and you got to travel across the galaxy with him. The arrangement allowed you to leave your poverty ridden homeworld and experience planets and places that you never dreamed you’d see. Plus you’d found yourself quite fond of the child and your beskar clad companion. All in all, it was a good life. 

“What’s on your mind?” The modulated baritone snapped you out of your thoughts, drawing your attention back to the man who occupied the cockpit with you, the silvery light of hyperspace flashing around outside the ship, and being that he no longer needed to pilot until you exited hyperspace, Mando had spun his pilot’s chair around and was now facing you.

“Huh? You snap back to the present, squirming a little under the Mandalorian’s gaze you could feel trained on your form. 

“You spaced out. The kid had a full babble conversation with you before he passed out.” Worn leather gestured to the child asleep in his pram. 

“Oh shit, sorry.” You unlatch the safety harness across your chest and hastily get to your feet, stepping to the pram to tuck the child in more securely. Once you’re satisfied with how he was sleeping, you press the button to close the pram before moving back to your seat, hyperspace illuminating the cockpit and Mando watching you the whole time. 

“How long will we be in hyperspace this time?” You glance over Mando’s shoulder at the screens in front of him. 

“We’re heading back to Navarro for my meet with Karga. It’s about 20 hours. ” Mando was still facing you and even though you couldn’t see his eyes and hadn’t ever seen his eyes, you knew they were locked on you. 

“You want to tell me what you were thinking about?” Oh he was feeling talkative today. 

“Did you actually manage to get a full night’s rest recently Mando? You’re quite talkative today.” You wanted to direct the conversation away from the fact that you got lost daydreaming about your companion. 

“Well, 20 hours in hyperspace and the kid’s asleep.” Wow he’s an open book today.

“Well I think I’ll spend that time working on replacing the cables we picked up on Dantooine.” You stand up and headed for the cockpit doors, fully intending to spend as many hours possible, elbow deep in the ship’s mechanics.

“I did it last night after I got back with the quarry, you and the kid were asleep.”

Shit there went that excuse. 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” Part of you sunk. You were looking forward to replacing the cables. It made you feel useful and you needed that, especially with the low self-confidence spell you were going through right now. 

By now, you were used to and had come to terms with your body and your looks and just accepted them and tried to stay as healthy as possible. But every now and then, you weren’t through periods where you absolutely loathed yourself. These periods could last anywhere from a day to a week and usually consisted of you eating less and working around the ship more, to prevent how worthless and unskilled you were feeling. During these times, you also tried to make sure that the kid stayed especially happy and tried to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to yourself from Mando. 

However, he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave you be this time. Usually during long periods of hyperspace time, Mando would leave the cabin and head to his bunk to catch up on his sleep. Sleep was a valuable commodity for him when he wasn’t out hunting quarry.

You sit in silence for a minute, his gaze still on you, pinning you to your chair and making you feel like a bug on a board. 

“Well I think I saw one of the temperature panels flashing when I woke up this morning. I should go down and take a look at that.” You stand up to move to the cockpit doors once more. 

“Why are you running from me?” The curious edge to the modulated baritone sends a chill racing down your spine. 

‘Because you make me feel small and you make me want to beg you to touch me and take me apart until I’m in little pieces…’ You think to yourself as you stop in your tracks, your right index finger on the door release button. 

You’re not sure when he moved or how you didn’t hear it, but you yelp when you turn around and find him less than a foot from you. 

“Dank farrik!” Stumbling backwards a bit, you press yourself flush against the cockpit doors, creating more space between yourself and Mando. He however, quickly follows you into that space, towering over you as you press against the door. 

“How you’re that quick and silent with all that armor on, I will never understand.” 

Deflect Y/N, deflect! 

Alarm systems ring in your brain as Mando fills your senses, standing maybe half a foot away from you, beskar helmet tilted down, your reflection staring back at you from his visor.

Maker he makes you feel small!

Mando’s arms come up and he braces himself against the door with an arm on either side of your body, effectively caging you in. With how close he’s standing to you and how he had you caged in, all your senses are just being overloaded and filled with this man, this warrior, this protector, this Mandalorian.

Your senses are short circuiting and between the tightening of your nipples and the heat growing between your legs, you inadvertently let out a small whimper that you know he doesn’t miss. He must have been trailing his gaze down over your body because the beskar helmet snaps back up to your face at the sound that escapes you.  


If only you could have seen the predatory grin hidden under the helmet. 

Mando’s hands trail down the wall before he switches to bracing himself with one hand and brings the other hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind your hair as he steps closer to you. 

“Was that a whimper I heard sweetheart?” You’re not sure how it’s possible but the baritone seems deeper and the sentence, especially the endearment tacked at the end of it, raises goosebumps all over your body as your breath starts to come in short soft pants that have your chest heaving. You try to subtly shift so that your thighs are pressing together to relieve pressure on your core and help you ignore the growing pool of liquid heat between your legs, at least until you can sneak away to your bunk to take care of your arousal. But before you can, there’s a beskar clad thigh shoved between yours, and pressed right against your throbbing center. 

You whimper again at the action and bite your lip as you try to regain your dignity. Your brain races to different conclusions as it tries to figure out how to process the situation you’re in. What would happen if you pressed the door release button right now? Well, you’d probably fall backwards, killing the moment and making a fool of yourself. Was the embarrassment worth it or could you handle the situation you were in?

“Don’t even think about it.” Honey over gravel through the modulator as leather fingers close around your wrist, which had apparently defied your brain and started itching towards the door controls. 

“How’d you know?” Your voice comes out soft and breathy. 

A chuckle through the helmet is the response. 

“You’ve got that same scared, cornered animal look in your eyes that I’ve become so familiar with over the years.” His grip on your wrist tightens as he drags it up over your head. “Besides,” his voice is right in your ear. “You’d never be able to out run me anyway.” His tone is dark and you shiver at the inclination of it as an image of you trying to run from Mando pops into your head and you shift and clench your thighs around his as you think about what he would do when he caught you. 

He snaps you back to reality by tightening his grip on your wrist above your head. 

You don’t move when he lets go, somehow knowing what he wants and finding out that you don’t really even want to disobey his silent commands. He drags your other wrist up above your head and presses the two together. 

“Don’t move.” His voice is low in your ear and you can’t help another but gasp and then whimper as your hips jerk, rubbing your sensitive, pants covered pussy against the beskar clad thigh between your legs. 

“You tell me right now if you want this to end. You just say the word and I will step back and leave you be and we’ll pretend like this never happened.” Mando gave you a spoken out. You knew he wouldn’t be the type to force you, but you still appreciated the gesture. 

“But if you don’t say something right now, then I’m going to take my time with you and I’m going to make you scream my name, at least three times.” The dark harsh edge to his voice makes you gasp and whimper again as you feel him searching your face for any indication that you want this to stop. He waits a couple of beats, giving you every chance to stop right there. 

You press your lips together and cant your hips over his thigh, making your pussy throb and Mando groan softly. 

“You asked for it little one.” Mando’s snarl rips through the cabin as he grabs the sides of your button up top and tears it apart, buttons flying off and clinking against the metal panels on the floor, exposing your cloth bound chest and abdomen to him. Instinctively, your hands come down to cover yourself but he catches them halfway and slams your wrists (none too gently) back against the metal above your head. 

“Don’t fucking hide from me. You’re beautiful.” His hands press your wrists back against the door once more, emphasizing Mando’s “don’t move” command once again.  


Once he’s satisfied that your hands are staying above your head, Mando drops his hands to rest on your hips, leather gloved fingers trailing up the bare skin of your sides until he rests his hands just below the bottom of the cloth bindings that currently hide your breasts from his view and act as your bra.

Some women could get away with going commando, but you’d been binding your chest since you were 13 years old, finding that your unbound chest only irritated you and got in the way of farm work and drew unwanted attention in public.

“Look at you, all open and exposed for me.” There’s a slightly degrading edge to his voice and while you feel like you should hate it, you flush as it also turns you on more and inside the bindings, you feel your nipples harden impossibly more so. 

You gasp and your eyes fly to his visor as he jerks the thigh between your legs upwards just enough to put some pressure on the throbbing sensitive bud nestled between your slick folds. Bare fingers start to work at freeing your breasts from their bindings and a small part of your brain wonders when he took his gloves off to touch you.  


Do his hands still look as big when he’s got the gloves off? The thought pops into the small, still coherent part in the back of your brain. 

Air rushes in through the modulator in his helmet as he continues touching you and unwinding the cloth and your breasts are revealed to him. The bindings drop to the floor as your breasts are finally free and Mando kicks them to the side, studying the new, soft, pale flesh that has been revealed to him, growling softly as he takes in your hard nipples and the angry red lines that the bindings leave on your skin.

“Damn shame to hide something this pretty from me for so long.” Mando’s hands come up to massage the red lines away, his thumbs flicking oh-so-gently over your pert nipples. You grit your teeth and bite back soft groans every time he touches your nipples. Fuck they’re sensitive today!

“No, no, cyar’ika, don’t hide your sounds from me.” 

“The child” you gasp as he gives your right nipple a gentle pinch.

“His pram is soundproof.” Of course it is.

“Oh… oh….” You try to control your breathing and stay somewhat composed. Mando seems to find this amusing though, a chuckle escaping through the beskar.

“You’re trying so hard to stay put together when all I want is take you apart.” He laughs again before lowering his head towards your ear. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” and then with one simple flick of his fingers, he’s got the snap on your pants undone and his hand is delving down into your slick folds, index finger ghosting over your clit and making you yelp and jerk as he chuckles again at your response, drawing his hand out of your pants and watching the trail of your wetness that clings to his fingers. 

“Dank farrik…” His voice sounds breathy, like he’s finally feeling as worked up as you do, but then he’s all business again. The hand that was on your breasts, travels upward to rest around your throat, his large hand easily spanning at least half the circumference of your neck, if not more. You suck in a jolted breath as you drop your head back to look up at him. 

“Open your mouth pretty girl.” His tone allows no argument and you find yourself wanting to obey without thinking, acting off pure base instinct. He slides his two fingers into your mouth and tilts his head slightly to the side. 

“Suck.” The command makes you shiver as the arousing perverseness of cleaning your own juices off his fingers gets to you and you’re able to get your first good look at his bare hands. 

Dank farrik, they’re bigger than you thought they’d be. His hands are big, skin tan and golden, his fingers long and thick and calloused. He has quite attractive hands and you suddenly wish he didn’t wear his leather gloves as often as he does. 

You close your lips around Mando’s fingers and suck them further into your mouth. He groans softly though the helmet as you swirl your tongue around his fingers, sucking them clean of all your juices. 

“Dank farrik” the exclamation comes out breathy and his hand tightens slightly around your throat. Wanting nothing but to be good for him, and knowing that there was no way that this was going to be more than a one time thing, you start to suck on his fingers like you’d suck on his cock, making a show of it. Might as well enjoy the thing you’ve been fantasizing about, while it’s happening, even if it’ll only happen once. 

“Maker it’s like you’re trying to kill me.” He removes his fingers from your mouth leaving you gasping as he looks down at them, before the beskar tilts back up to look at you and the picture you make. Leaning back against the cabin doors, wrists crossed above your head, shirt hanging open, breasts exposed, chest heaving, face flushed and his left hand still loosely wrapped around your throat. And that’s all he does, he just stands there, with his hand still around your throat, looking down at you. 

‘Is he regretting what he started?’ That nasty little voice in the back of your head pipes up and you’re in the process of trying to squash it back down when Mando uses his free hand to grip your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilt your chin up so you’re looking directly at the visor of his helmet, and you’re pretty damn sure, by the intense feel of the gaze on you, that he’s tilting your chin up so you’re looking directly in his eyes. 

And like he knew what that nasty little voice in the back of your head was saying, he speaks. “Fucking pretty girl.” 

You can’t help the gasp you let out. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Fuck you said that out loud. Mando lets out a dark chuckle that makes you moan softly and makes your knees weak.

“From the moment I saw you in the market of that backwoods skug hole.” You’re surprised at the honesty from the beskar clad figure in front of you. The hand on your throat tightens, restricting your breathing and you’re honestly surprised at the gush of liquid you feel between your thighs. “I’m going to make you scream my name pretty girl.” 

Then his hand is back in your pants again delving under the soft tissue of your belly and he’s cursing in what you can only assume is Mandalore, having never heard it before, as he slides his fingers back into your folds and feels how wet you are. 

“Maker… and I thought you were wet before.” He slides two of those long thick fingers inside you, groaning softly and you’d be willing to bet a large amount of credits that he’s hard as a rock inside those canvas pants of his. “Is this all for me pretty girl?” He’s slowly but steadily pumping those long thick fingers in and out of you and his thumb has started circling your clit. Your knees already felt weak from his fingers pumping in and out of you, but when he started in on your clit with his thumb, you knew they were going to give out. 

“Mando… knees… please,” You gasp as you drop one of your hands to grab onto his shoulder for support. He lets out a growl and with one fluid movement, he lets go of your throat, grips your thigh and… lifts. 

You let out a squeal as you feel your feet leave the ground, your other arm coming down to wrap around Mando’s neck, your legs instinctively wrapping around his hips as Mando braces you against the wall, holding you up with just the one hand, the help of the wall and his own brute strength. The shift in position forces his fingers deeper inside you, and as he never stopped the movement of his fingers in and out of you, with every stroke, he brushes over that perfectly sensitive spot inside you. That, combined with how his thumb is stroking your clit, you suck in a gasp, your body going rigid, his movements never stopping and then you’re burying your face in the crook of his neck, screaming his name as you cum harder than you ever have before.

“Mando!!” His name leaves your lips in a scream that you know goes right into the earpiece of his helmet. 

“That’s it pretty girl, fucking… cum… for… me…” each word is punctuated with hard thrust of his fingers inside you, against your g-spot, and you’re just gushing over his fingers, holding onto him for dear life, your legs locked like a vice around his hips, the metal of his beskar armor cold against your bare chest as you cling to him. 

You go limp as you come down the orgasmic high that you rode for what felt like eternity, but somewhere in the logical part of your brain you know it was only a minute or two.  


Mando’s hand comes out of your pants, and up to grip your other hip and help him hold you up against the wall. He’s not panting or anything, and he doesn’t seem to be tiring of holding you up against the wall, just, he seems content to hold you there, legs wrapped around his hips, arms wrapped around his neck, face tucked into the crook of his neck, panting as you try to catch your breath again. 

Knowing you must be heavy, and having mostly caught your breath, you start to drop one of your legs from his hips, fully intending to take your weight back from him. It’s twenty hours through hyperspace, and you’re ready for a nap after that orgasm. Dank farrik, you don’t think you’ve ever cum that hard ever in your life. 

Mando doesn’t seem like he’s in the mood to put you down. Instead, in one fluid movement, he spins around, pulling you off the wall, holding your weight like it’s nothing, and then slides down the cockpit doors, and stretches his legs out in front of him, so you’re sitting on his lap, straddling his hips. 

It’s quite an intimate position, your arms wrapped around his neck, face tucked into the crook of his neck, straddling his hips, your bare chest pressed against his armored one. When he hit the floor, Mando moved his hands from your hips, dragged your legs across his hips so you were now sitting with your legs perpendicular to his, arms still wrapped around his neck, just in a more comfortable positon. With your legs stretched out like this, sitting in his lap with your arms around his neck and face tucked into the crook of it, you couldn’t help but think that this was probably one of the most comfortable positions you’d ever been in. 

Mando had abandoned having his hands on your hips, switching to having his arms wrapped around you, hands resting on your back and in a surprising display of tenderness, he’d started gently rubbing circles on your back. 

“Mando… I…” you start to pull your face away from his neck, but stop when one hand comes up to cradle your head, holding it back against him, pulling his cape around your body, and draping it over you like a blanket, his arms settling back around you under the cape. Your heart skips a beat at the tender, protective gesture and you know you’re done for. 

“Sleep pretty girl. I know you’re tired.” 

Was this a weird situation? Yes. Was this the last position that you’d ever expected to wake up today and find yourself in? Also yes, but Mando had made you cum harder than you’d ever made yourself cum and it’d sapped you of your energy and he was right. You were tired and you were on his lap and wrapped in his cape. You’d figure this whole thing out later when you woke up. 

Inhaling Mando’s scent, you give into exhaustion and let the sound of his breathing through the modulator lull you to sleep.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando surprises you with a gift and new information is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked on my first chapter if I should make it a multi chapter fic and I got great and positive feedback from those who read it and so I have decided to make it a chaptered fic. I have no idea how many chapters yet. Also, there will be more smut in the upcoming chapters, but this one is just purely tooth rotting fluffy goodness! 
> 
> I know I'm posting this on Friday, but I've got the chapter done and want to give it to you guys. In the future, I'm planning on trying to get a new chapter up every Saturday, so stay tuned!!
> 
> Just a fair warning, I am a senior in college with crappy mental health so sometimes it might be sooner or later than Saturday for me to get the chapters up, but I'm going to try really hard to stick with Saturdays!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS AHEAD:  
> mentions of past abuse and trauma, conditioned trauma responses

When you woke up, you weren’t sure how much time had passed but you were warm and comfortable and from the sound of Mando’s breathing, you knew that he was out too. That made sense, he’d been out on a hunt for a week before he came back and made the jump into hyperspace and you couldn’t imagine that he’d had much time to sleep during that week. 

Giving back into your drowsiness, you closed your eyes and again let the sound of his breathing and the ambient noise of the ship lull you back to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When you wake up again, you’re still on Mando’s lap. He’s awake this time, and his hands are rubbing up and down your back, sending goose bumps rushing across your entire body.

You open your mouth to speak when a bodily urge that you haven’t taken care of since before you jumped into hyperspace hits you. 

“Fuck, shit, Mando, gotta, pee.” You scramble to your feet and slam your hand onto the button for the cockpit doors to open. There’s a soft chuckle behind you as Mando hops lightly to his feet and moves away from the doors before them sliding open sets him off balance. You’re down the ladder and halfway to the fresher before you realize that your shirt is still hanging open and that Mando had just laughed at your urgent need to pee. 

You manage to get into the fresher without any further complications, but events that took place earlier come rushing back to you as you clean away the wetness between your legs, re-fix your hair and straighten your clothes. Shit, the bindings you use for your breasts are still in the cockpit. You’ll have to try to discretely grab those once you go back up to the cockpit. 

“Oh my god,” your face heats up as you quickly replay earlier in your mind. Mando cornering you against the door, half undressing you, putting his hand in your pants, his hand around your throat, and… oh maker. 

“He picked me up like I weighed nothing. Dank farrik…” You brace your hands on the wash basin of the fresher and stare at yourself in the mirror. 

He called you pretty. The Mandalorian, this dangerous, intimidating warrior, had called you pretty. Fuck, you were never going to forget the way it felt when he made you cum. He was the first person, out of all of the few people who’d touched you sexually, who had actually made you cum. It was a good orgasm. A memorable one. Too bad it wouldn’t ever happen again. Mando had said that he wanted to make you scream his name three times, but it was probably one of those things that had been said in the heat of the moment. 

You’re drying your hands off as the fresher doors slide open and the Mandalorian appears in mirror behind you. 

Neither one of you speaks, but you get the feeling that he’s looking you up and down as he stands behind you. 

“Is the kid still asleep?” You decide to break the silence. He doesn’t speak, just nods in response. 

“How long do we have left in hyperspace?” 

“About 10 hours.” 

“We’d already been in hyperspace for about…” You wrack your brain. “Two hours before I fell asleep.” It all adds up. “I slept for 8 hours!?” Mando nods. 

“Shit.” You look down at your black boots and then back up at his visor. “How long were you awake before I woke up?” 

“About 2 hours.” 

“Maker, you didn’t have to hold me that entire time Mando. You should have woken me up and I could have moved to my bedroll.” You feel really bad that he held your weight on his lap that long. 

“You looked cute sleeping.” That’s his only response. 

“I… uh…” You’ve got nothing. No response to that.

“You’re going to need these back.” Mando holds out his hands, offering you back your breast bindings. 

You flush red. You can’t help it. 

“I uh…” you take them from him and ball them up in your hands. “…thanks.” 

“You’ll need to change into another shirt…” Mando trails off choosing not to say whatever it was that he wanted to say, choosing instead to gesture at your naked torso, your ripped shirt hanging open. You look down at yourself, and pull your shirt closed around you, stuffing the breast bindings under one of your arms. Mando watches you and doesn’t give much indication to what he’s feeling. 

“Pretty girl,” The endearment hits you right in the heart and you flush redder than you already were. Mando steps back from the fresher doors and they slide shut again. He’s leaving you alone to get your chest bound again. That’s actually really nice of him. 

It takes you about ten minutes to get your breasts bound and your hair put back the way you want it. You need to grab a new shirt, but your bag was out in its storage space in the hull. You’d have to just hold your shirt closed over your breast bindings. You weren’t sure what you were expecting when you opened the fresher doors again, but it wasn’t to see Mando still standing outside the fresher when you slide the doors open from the inside this time. 

“Are you done?” From anyone else it would come off as rude, but you’ve been travelling with the Mandalorian long enough to know that’s how he is. Not rude, just right to the point. 

Nodding, you step out and around him. He doesn’t make a move to stop you, just steps into the space you vacated and slides the doors shut behind him. It’s only a moment or two before you hear the small shower in the fresher space turn on and beskar start to hit the ground. 

You shake your head, trying to remove the thoughts of what Mando might look like naked and move back up to the cockpit to check on the kid. When you get his pram open, he’s still right where you’d put him earlier after you fed him. You adjust the blankets around him before sliding the pram closed again. The little tyke was exhausted. You were surprised he wasn’t awake yet, but he had been messing around with his strange abilities earlier and those always had a tendency to leave him drained. He’d wake up when he woke up you figured. 

Climbing back down to the cockpit you weren’t surprised to see the fresher doors still closed and hear water running inside. It took Mando a while to get all that beskar off. You run though a checklist in your head, now that you’re actually awake and feeling alive and put together. Time in space is weird. 

Get put back together? 

Check.

Find a new shirt? 

Not yet, but getting there.

Find something to occupy your time.

You hadn’t figured that one out yet, but that temperature panel is still blinking where you noticed it earlier and you decide that after you grab a different top, that you’re going to take a look at it and the complex mechanics under it, to try and distract yourself from the very naked, very talented, very wet man who’s currently less than five hundred feet from you, albeit in a different room. Grabbing your tool case and gloves from their storage compartment, you get to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s disappointing when it doesn’t take you more than five minutes to fix what’s wrong with the temperature panel. All it needs is to be recalibrated and that’s simple work in its self. You decided to just once over the whole panel, checking all the connections and wires, making sure nothing is in danger of shorting out anytime soon. If the temperature panel shorts out, the carbonite could thaw and then you and Mando would have a ship full of angry bounties to deal with and there was no way you wanted that to happen. If Mando had to deal with that because of you, you were pretty sure that despite him thinking you were pretty and everything you did around the ship, he wouldn’t hesitate to dump you right back down into the swamp he found you in. 

No thank you. You didn’t ever want to go back there. It wasn’t a terrible place to grow up, but it wasn’t any place you were eager to revisit again. 

“What was wrong with it?”

“Shit!” You jerk and hit your head as the familiar baritone speaks behind you. You’re more careful about how you move as you free yourself from the ships mechanics, turning to face the once again metal clad man behind you. 

“It was just, um,” you use the back of your gloved hand to push stray hairs out of your face and unconsciously streak grease across your forehead. “I had to recalibrate the board. It wasn’t anything terribly difficult, or dangerous, but if I’d ignored it, it could have eventually turned into a problem. I’ve got it pretty much taken care of but I’m going to go over the whole panel again, just to be sure.” 

“Good. Thank you.” Mando steps forward, and then he’s raising his hand towards your face and you’re flinching backwards before you see the piece of fabric in his hand, a piece of brown cloth. You don’t realize until after he freezes with his hand halfway towards your face at how hard you flinch away from him, that it’s a piece of one of his old capes he’d made into rags, for moments such as this.

“I…” Mando seems at a lack for words. He gestures slowly towards your forehead. “You have a grease smear there.” You stand still and he uses the rag to remove the grease from your face before turning tossing it into the dirty rag bin. 

“Are you afraid of me?” The question makes it feel like there’s a fist squeezing your heart in your chest. You lay a hand on his forearm and look up at his beskar helmet. You know how it looks; you flinching when he reaches towards you, especially after not reacting that way earlier. 

“Mando, I…” You don’t know how to phrase it, so you take a leaf from his book and go simple and to the point. “I know you would never hurt me and I’m not afraid of you. It’s just a reflex. I’ve dealt with others in the past who haven’t been as nice to me as you are.” 

Your life on your home planet hadn’t been all bad, but it hadn’t been sunshine and roses either. Life had never been as kind to you as it was right now.  


A modulated snarl echoes throughout the hull and sends goosebumps racing across your body, and you know Mando’s pissed. Ways to placate him and fix the situation flash through your brain. 

“It’s okay though. That was in the past. It’s fine. I’m over it. It’s okay, really.” It was the truth. You were over it, mostly. Sure you had trauma, but anyone who’d grown up in the level of poverty you did, would have trauma. Sure you had the occasional nightmare still, but overall it was okay. Time heals all wounds as your father used to say.

Mando lets out a frustrated huff of breath before he’s cupping your cheek with one leather gloved palm and then he’s brushing a thumb over your cheekbone. 

“You should never have had to deal with that.” His voice is soft and the amount of concern and care in it makes you blink back tears. You step back away from him, removing your face from his palm and step around him to the storage lockers, changing the subject entirely, not entirely sure how to deal with what just happened. 

Your brain is fritzing out as it tries to consider the possibility that maybe he feels the same way about you…? 

Nope, never. He never could. This Mandalorian would never even slightly entertain any thoughts like that, concerning you. 

You change the subject, trying to reset your brain.

“I’m not sure when you ate last,” you pull a brown cloth bag out of the food preservation storage area and turn around, holding it out to him. “There’s a couple loaves of bread, a couple small bags of jerky and a few pieces of fruit in this bag.”

“Thank you.” Mando takes the bag from you and there’s a moment of silence before you realize that, duh, he’s not going to take his helmet off in front of you to eat. Duh. You feel like an idiot and spin around and clamber up the ladder back to the cockpit as quick as you can, giving him privacy and you time to process what’s happened in the last ten hours and only after you hear the sound of his helmet clink softly against the metal floor of the hull, do you let the cockpit doors slide closed. 

He’s eating. Good. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As you munch on the bag of food you brought up with you for yourself, you try to focus on the book in your hand, the familiarity of it giving you comfort whenever you’re sad or feeling lonely. It was one that you’d had your eye on for months when you were about fourteen, but you knew you’d never be able to save up the money to buy. There was no way that your family could ever afford it. 

So when you unwrapped the book on your fifteenth birthday, a gift from your mother, you’d been so very pleased to see the book sitting there, and knowing how hard of a decision it must have been and knowing what your mom sacrificed to buy it for you, you’d promised her that you would treasure it forever, and you did. It was one of the few things, besides the few pieces of clothing that you owned and your good tools that you brought with you when you joined Mando on the razor crest.  
You were currently re-reading it for about the millionth time, the book lying open on your lap, the familiar words not registering in your brain as you think about earlier. 

Maker, what was happening?

You run the events from earlier through your mind and groan softly at the heat that pulses to life between your legs as you think about the way Mando picked you up and held you with one hand like it was nothing, his hand in your pants as he gave you the best orgasm you’d ever had. You didn’t think you’d ever had an orgasm that made you scream before; usually you softly whimpered your way through them, muffling as much of your sound as you could. Your previous living quarters hadn’t really allowed much privacy or noise. 

Then there was Mando letting you sleep on his lap, covering you with his cape, holding you while you slept, bringing you your breast bindings, wiping the grease off your face, his anger at the fact that you’d been abused in the past, and then he’d stroked your face and told you that you shouldn’t have had to deal with it, in that deep modulated baritone that gave you goosebumps, concern and sincerity just soaking his words and that was when your brain had fritzed out and thrown up every defense you had. 

God you felt so dumb at how quickly you bowed out of that situation, changing the subject on him. Oh well. Shit happened. 

Was it actually possible that Mando cared for you like you did him? Did you even dare consider it or try to pursue it? Romance in the past hadn’t exactly worked out for you and you’d pretty much resigned yourself to being alone for the rest of your life.

You’ve got a mouthful of fruit and you’re trying to digest your thoughts when the cockpit doors slide open again, startling you out of your mind and Mando steps inside. His helmet tilts towards you and then he steps into your personal space, standing silent, directly in front of the co-pilot chair that you currently occupy. He holds his hand out to you and it takes you a minute to realize that there’s a piece of thin black cord dangling from his fingers, and on this piece of cord, wrapped in silver wire, there’s a beautiful royal blue crystal about the size of one of the child’s fingers. 

You swallow the fruit in your mouth and your eyes dart between the beskar helmet and the necklace hanging from his leather clad fingers. 

“What’s…,” Your voice comes out quieter than you mean, so you clear your throat and try again. “What’s this?” You reach up to gingerly touch the delicate looking wire wrapped crystal. Your touch causes the necklace to sway back and forth when you let go of the crystal. Mando doesn’t respond, just holds the necklace closer to you. 

“For you.” 

Your lips part in a little “o” of surprise as you stare at the necklace, so very confused, but also pleasantly surprised. It really is a beautiful necklace. The thought that Mando had picked this out with you in mind was really something. Considering that he was in fact a Mandalorian and “weapons are part of my religion,” you figured that if he was EVER going to give you anything, it would be a blaster or a knife or something you could defend yourself with. The gift of a beautiful necklace was as far from Mandalorian as you figured you could get. 

Unless he got it another way…

“You didn’t take this off one of your dead bounties did you?” You ask looking up at him from where you’d been looking at the necklace, your nose wrinkling up in slight disgust. A soft chuckle came through the modulator. 

“No. I picked it out from one of the vendors in the market on Dantooine.” You can’t help your giggle at the thought of this imposing beskar clad warrior, in one of the markets on Dantooine, browsing a jewelry vendor’s necklaces. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. You went shopping??” You can almost feel the way Mando rolls his eyes behind his visor as he huffs out an exasperated sigh. 

“Be quiet.” 

You laugh again, completely unaware of the soft smile under the helmet as you reach up to remove the necklace from the leather clad fingers it was hanging from. Mando watches the entirety of the time it takes for you to take the necklace from him, hold it closer to your eyes for inspection and then loop the black cord that the crystal is on, over your head and hang it around your neck. The cord is long enough that the crystal rests against your sternum, right above where your cleavage starts. You appreciate the fact that the cord was long. 

Most necklaces you’d ever worn (had been borrowed from others, you could never afford your own with how poor you grew up) had always felt like they were just barely long enough to avoid choking you, whatever charm was on them, always resting right at the hollow of your throat. You always told yourself that if you every owned your own necklace or necklaces, you would make sure that they all had long chains or cords. 

You stare down at the wire wrapped crystal hanging just above your breasts, gently turning it back and forth in your fingers, before you look back up at Mando. 

“It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” 

“Good.” He steps back from where he’s standing in front of your chair giving you a bit of space. You grip the crystal between your fingers again, holding it up to inspect it closer, appreciating the beauty and the complexity of the silver wire wrapped so skillfully around the royal blue crystal that it almost looks like it’s dancing around the crystal. 

“Dank farrik,” You sigh happily and let the crystal fall back down into the open v of your button up shirt. 

“What are you reading?” Mando gestures down to the book on your lap. 

“Oh! This is my favorite book from childhood! It was a gift from my mother on my fifteenth birthday. We were really, really poor growing up and I know that she probably had to save for months to afford it. I promised her that I would treasure it forever. It’s the only thing from her that I have left. I lost her and everything else when the empire tried to take over our village and when the village put up too much of a fight, they just blew it up.” You can’t help the scowl that crosses your features at the memory of watching your entire life and everything you loved going up into flames at the hands of the empire, and you unconsciously grip your book a little tighter. 

“Fuckin’ imps. They never should have tried to control the outer rim.” You know exactly what Mando’s reply means. He whole heartedly agrees that the empire fucking sucked and you’re both glad that they’re no longer. 

“Do you think he’ll wake up soon? I’m kind of worried.” You gesture to the child’s pram. Mando punches a few buttons on his vambrace and the sides of the pram slide open to reveal the sleeping child within. 

“He’ll be fine. His abilities always leave him exhausted.” There’s no worry in Mando’s tone. 

“What’s the book about?” Mando punches a few more buttons, and the child’s pram slides closed again. 

“Um…” You’re quite shocked at his question, not ever having received this much conversation or interest in yourself and your life from him before. Something occurs in your brain that makes you blanche and you sigh. 

“What?”

“Mando, as much as I enjoyed what we did earlier, you don’t have to feign interest in myself and my life now. It’s totally fine.” You give him a soft smile, not wanting him to feel like anything has to change from how you coexisted before. 

Mando scoffs through his modulator, spinning the pilot's chair to face you before sitting down in it and propping his left boot on his right knee. 

“You’re my companion. You take good care of the child. I’d like to have you with me for as long as the child is in my care. I should know more about you. You fascinate me.”  


Your eyes widen at the Mandalorian’s response and your mouth gapes open like a fish for a minute before you register and close it, staring at his visor while you try to process his sentence and come up with a response. 

He wanted you with him for as long as the child was with him? That could be years. Your heart does a little flip flop in your chest, feeling as though its swelling and going to burst through your ribcage. He finds you fascinating? Oh gosh, you have to work really hard to suppress the happy squeal bubbling up inside. You compose yourself and open your mouth to answer.

“Well what do you want to know about me Mando?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and feedback are always welcome!! Thanks for reading!!! I appreciate all of you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, let me know what you think of it so far in the comments and let me know if I should turn it into a multi chapter fic! Please and thanks!!! POSITIVE feedback is always welcome!


End file.
